


I'll Be Your Shelter (And Your Safeword)

by RadioactivePaws



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Marking, baby girl clarke, daddy kink is here, its the sin, pure smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a nightmare and Lexa helps her remember just how alive she really is. </p><p>Fine Stud Lexa with Baby Girl Clarke so there's some Daddy Lexa kink happening but not too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Shelter (And Your Safeword)

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO. it does have g!p Lexa because i basically only write Trans Lexa or Intersex Lexa so there ya go.

“Lexa?”

There’s a red stain on the ground, a blossoming flower of pain and fear. The soft whimper coming from the body in the middle of it all is a sound that will haunt Clarke until the end of her days. Her hands are shaking as she presses down on the wound, the echoing footfalls of the culprit sprinting away beating in her ears like a pulsing wave.

“Lexa.” All Clarke can seem to do is question, comment, using her name. Nothing else seems to want to escape in the chaos, a grouping of people now surrounding their bubble of horror. The distant siren of an ambulance crashing into her consciousness. 

“Clarke.” Her own name is answered back at her, Lexa’s pained eyes watching her as she moves with jerky frantic motions. “Don’t be afraid.”

It’s like a bullet through her own heart when Clarke watches as Lexa’s body spasms, a splatter of blood slipping from her mouth. Panicked eyes catch her own, green reflecting in blue, and Clarke can see the fading color.

“Lexa, no, Lexa!” The body in her hands is already getting cold, turning to dust under her clutching fingertips. 

“Lexa!”

“Clarke!” Soft, warm hands are clutching her shoulders as Clarke jerks awake, her body catching up to itself in a tight sob that rips from her throat as she sees Lexa hovering over her. “It’s okay, Clarke, wake up.”

“Lexa?” It seems like the only thing Clarke can say is her name, the letters tripping over her trembling lips. Lexa’s soft smile, the way her hair is falling over her shoulders to frame that soft look in her eyes, is what breaks her down. Clarke’s hands come up to clutch her bare shoulders, her body nearly convulsing with the weight of her tears.

Lexa’s expression seemed to crumble along with Clarke, her teeth snagging her bottom lip as she hovered over her girlfriend. “Hey, Clarke, come on.” As gently as she could, Lexa lowered her body down onto Clarke’s, her arms framing her face as she peppered soft kisses across her skin.

Clarke’s hands traveled across soft skin at the feel of Lexa pressing down onto her, her greedy fingers tracing every tattoo and scar, memorizing the feel of her muscles twitching at her touch.

It takes long quiet minutes filled with soft touch and gentle kisses before Clarke is breathing easy enough to explain, her arms moving to pull Lexa fully down onto her. Lexa’s nose nuzzling into her neck along with a gentle kiss on her pulse is the last thing she needs to breathe easy.

“I dreamed of that night. It’s been so long, I thought I was over all the pain of it but apparently not.” Her chuckle is harsh and gravelly with the emotion still stuck in her throat and Lexa can hear it all, one hand moving to gently rub her side. “You died.” Clarke’s eyes mist over once again at the uttering of those words, her chest stuttering in it’s next breath.

“I’m here.” Lexa’s words are soothing, her voice and touch a wave of affectionate warmth that lights a fire deep in Clarke’s belly. She was comforted and heated all in one when she felt a gentle nip to her neck. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“I’m real, I’m here, feel me.” Lexa lifted Clarke’s hands and trailed them down her bare chest, placing one over her heart so she could feel the steady beat. The look Clarke gives her, trembling lips and shining open eyes, has Lexa leaning down to give her a kiss full of everything she can give.

Her kisses travel, heading down her neck to press against the already vibrant marks on pale skin and leaving new ones along her chest. Lexa makes a line, her hands skimming soft skin and leaving goosebumps in her wake.

With her eyes peeking up over Clarke’s stomach, their eyes meeting as Lexa pressed soft kisses to each of her thighs before shifting to lay between them. “Feel me.” The first swipe of her tongue has Clarke falling back against the pillows, her chest heaving a deep breath while her hands travel down to tangle into silky brunette tresses. 

Lexa can’t hold in a moan of her own, the taste and feel of Clarke overtaking her senses once again. Her own need is hard against her thigh but she pushes it down, the need to make Clarke cum the most important in that moment. Her hand trailed up to press down gently on her belly as she circled Clarke’s clit with her tongue, taking it between her lips as her free hand thrust two fingers deep into her.

Clarke was floating, her entire body thrumming with the entirety of Lexa, that tongue driving her higher. Her hips pumped down to meet her thrusts, eyes half lidded and her mouth dropped slightly open to allow her moans to float into the space freely. The sudden curl of Lexa’s fingers had her gasping out, her fingers tightening in her hair as she tried to press her in even closer.

“Fuck, Lexa.. please.” Clarke’s voice was breathy and soft, her body tensing as she climbed higher and higher. The slowing of Lexa’s fingers had a whine slipping from her lips, the sound cutting off into a deep moan as she thrust her tongue inside of her, the vibration of Lexa’s moan sending tingles through her core.

Fingers traced circles around her clit, teasing in just the right way to the rhythm of Lexa’s tongue, the accompanying sensation of Lexa’s erection brushing Clarke’s skin had her crashing over the edge. Waves of pleasure surged through her body as she came, shockwaves travelling through her as Lexa continued her ministrations with her tongue.

Before Clarke could completely come down, Lexa was moving, climbing up her body with nothing but want and affection glittering in her eyes. Soft panting breaths picked up in Clarke’s chest as she felt Lexa rut her hips between her legs, her length trailing along her dripping pussy.

“Feel me, baby girl.” Lexa’s words this time were more of a growl as she slid deep into Clarke with one thrust, a groan escaping her as Clarke arched up into her with a low moan. Lexa stayed there for a few moments, allowing Clarke time to adjust, her hips thrusting once Clarke started to squirm below her.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Lexa.” Clarke’s voice was strained, her body overloading with the feel of Lexa’s dick filling her, the thrusts of her sending shocks of pleasure through her with each thrust of her hips. She felt Lexa’s kisses trailing up her neck, a whine whispering against her skin as she dug her nails into Lexa’s back. “Fuck me, daddy.” 

The moment the name came from her lips, Lexa bit down on a previously made mark, intent on making it deeper as her hips picked up their pace. Clarke’s nails slid down her back, pulling out a hiss even as she clenched her teeth tighter against her skin.

Lexa’s thrusts grew slightly frantic as Clarke’s walls fluttered against her, tightening when as she lost the rhythm of her hips.

“Fuck, I’m cumming..” The words trailed off in a keening moan, Clarke grip tightening on Lexa as she tensed and then released, flying over the edge into a second orgasm. “Daddy, yes, cum with me please!”

Clarke’s words stirred a deep growl from Lexa, her own hips thrusting hard for a few more moments before she joined her over the edge, toppling into pleasure as she came deep inside of Clarke. Lexa pressed their hips together as she groaned, feeling Clarke’s walls trying to pull her in even deeper.

The warmth pooling inside of her nearly sent Clarke over once again, a whimper and a deep purr both resonating from her chest. When Lexa’s head came to rest on her chest, her hips lazily thrusting into her still, Clarke felt an affectionate smile quirking up the corner of her lips.

Lexa’s hand came up to wipe away the last traces of tears before she pressed a light kiss to the skin above Clarke’s heart. “Do I feel real?”

Clarke chuckled, her body twitching with the light movement of Lexa’s dick still inside of her. “Very much so.”

The smirk she got in return had pleasant chills running up Clarke’s spine, Lexa’s arms lifting her to hover over the blonde. “Good because we’re just getting started, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey there so I haven't written in a while SO hope you like this
> 
> I'm taking requests at my tumblr: werewolfxena


End file.
